Finding My Family
by Girlyemma96
Summary: CeCe Jones graduated high school two years ago and now her life is upside dow. Her friends have moved away and she is no longer dancing on Tv. CeCe never knew who her Father until. Something tragic happens to Mrs.Jones and Flynn. CeCe and Gunther must journey to Storybooke Maine to find CeCe's Father along they way discovering secrets they wished they hadn't. Full sum inside


Finding My Family

Hey everybody here's my first attempt at writing a crossover. It is a very unusual idea but I thought I would give it a try so here it goes.

Crossover between: Shake It Up and Once Upon A Time. Includes moments of my two fav parings GeCe and Rumbelle (Later On)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up Or Once Upon A Time.**

Plot: CeCe Jones is 19 and living an average life. Her friends have moved away and she's in Chicago living with her boyfriend Gunther. Her Mom and brother is all she has for family. The only this she doesn't have is her Father

CeCe never thought she would meet him finally when her whole world came crashing down. She then finds herself journeying to a town in Maine called "Story Brooke" to track down her father. Things in this town aren't exactly normal. CeCe along with Gunther search the town for her father, along the way discovering dark secrets they wished they hadn't

Please let me know if I should continue. LUV YAH EMMA

**Note This story begins near the end of Once Upon A Time Season 1 Episode 12 "Skin Deep"**

Ch.1 I Need To Find Him

CeCe's Pov: My life was average. I had friends a boyfriend, a mom and a little brother. I graduated high school, two years ago at age 18. I stopped dancing on Shake it Up Chicago, after I graduated. My friends Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Tinka all moved away to start their lives together. I am here with Gunther, my mom and little brother. I'm going to be 20 on June 15th and I'm so excited, can't wait. Gunther says he has a big surprise and I wonder what it could be. Every thing in my life was perfectly fine and manageable, until….

It was February 14th me and Gunther were walking hand in hand towards the park. My red hair blowing in the wind, from under my knitted white wool hat that Gunther made me. There was defiantly a chill in the air. I was wearing my white wool scarf around my neck that Gunther had also made. Gunther was wearing a black toque and scarf to match. We were just taking a morning stroll like we did everyday. Ever since we finished school, two years ago, we felt our mornings were boring, so everyday we would take a stroll in the park to fill a void, that we were growing up. As we approached a bench, I turned to Gunther and looked into his eyes.

"Sweetie"

"Yes, My Cookie"

"Could we maybe sit down for a minuet my legs are getting tired"

"Okay, we can take a break"

Me and Gunther sat on a bench that over looked the water. We gazed at our beautiful city of Chicago and took in it's beauty in the sunlight of this crisp winter morning. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrating, my phone. I picked it up, most likely my mom confirming tonight's Valentines Day Dinner. Sure enough the caller ID read "Mom"

"Who is it?" asked Gunther glancing at me holding my phone in my hands

"My Mom"

"Hey, Mom how's the shopping going?" I spoke into the phone as I held it to my ear.

"Uhhh… WHAT…. This can't be happening….. It's Valentines Day…. Why Must life…. I understand….. I'll be over soon, Bye. I broke down in tears.

Gunther wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong sweetie?. What did your mom want?" asked Gunther in a very concerned tone

I just leaned on his shoulder and cried. He stroked my back for a couple minuets than asked again

"CeCe, please tell me what happened". I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"That wasn't my mom Gunther, it was the police. They called from my mom's cell phone to tell me…" I broke down crying again

"My darling CeCe you have to tell what happened" said Gunther stroking my hair as leaned in closer to his body feeling his warm embrace. I laid there in tears thinking about what I just herd on the phone. I mustered up all the courage I had and spoke.

"Gunther a fruit truck collided with my mother's van and killed her and Flynn" I started to cry more again but Gunther reached out and dried my eyes, with his selve.

"CeCe my sweet, I'm so sorry"

"I know you are Gunther, it's just life is becoming hard right now. With Rocky and Deuce moving to New York, Tinka and Ty moving to Wisconsin, You, my Mother, and Flynn are all I have left and now your all I have"

"CeCe I know your upset, but need not worry you'll always have me"

"I know Gunther, but right now we need to get to the police station"

"Of course". Gunther and me walked hand in hand back to our apartment, got in Gunther's car and drove the police station.

XXXXXXXX

Me and Gunther walked up to front desk of the police station. There was a man with the nametag "Officer McMillan".

"Excuse me officer McMillan"

"Hello, how may help you?" he asked looking up from his papers

"My Name is Cecelia Jones, I'm looking for officer Hogan, he just spoke with me on the phone"

"Oh your Georgia Jones's Daughter, I'm so sorry for your loss, she was an amazing women"

"Yes, Yes she was"

"Well Officer Hogan is in the back room with your mother's Lawyer, you can just go on back"

"Thank you". I grabbed Gunther and we walked to the back room

XXXXXXX

We got to the back room and were greeted by a man. "Hello, Miss Jones. My name is Officer Hogan, we spoke on the phone".

"Pleased to meet you Officer Hogan". "This is my boyfriend Gunther Hessenheffer" I said gesturing towards Gunther. Gunther extended his hand to Officer Hogan.

"Nice to meet you Officer"

Mr. Hogan then called for another man.

"Mr. Radcliff, Please come meet Miss Jones". A tall man wearing a black suite with a white shirt and red tie approached us. He had short black hair which gelled at the side.

"Please to meet you Cecelia, my names George Radcliff, I'm your mother's lawyer"

"Please to make your acquaintance Mr. Radcliff". I said shaking his hand "This is my boyfriend Gunther Hessenheffer " I said indicating Gunther who was standing next to me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hessenheffer" he said shaking Gunther's hand.

"Would you both, please take a seat" said Mr. Radcliff pointing towards the table. Me and Gunther sat next too each other, Mr. Hogan sat next to Mr. Radcliff and they sat across from us.

"Cecelia you were called her to discuss the matter of your mothers will" said Mr. Radcliff looking at Gunther and me.

"Okay, so what does her will say?" I asked

"She doesn't have one"

" If my Mother doesn't have a will, then why am I here"

"You're here, because your mother left something for you"

"What did she leave for me" I asked

"This" said Mr. Radcliff taking a envelope our from his briefcase.

He slid the envelope across the table towards me. It was white and on the front it said,

_To Cecelia Jones_

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear, Cecelia_

_If your reading this it means I'm dead. I hope my death wasn't tragic and I passed peacefully. I hope I lived to see you get married and have children. I have no idea how old you are right now. That's not important, the important part is that you find him. Your Father. He is alive as far as I know and lives in a town in Maine called "Storybrooke". I want you to go there and find him. No matter where you are and no matter how old, you need to find your father. He may or may not know you exist, but it is important you convince him you're his daughter. He needs to know you exist. It was always my intention, to take you to him but I decided it's something you should do on your own without me. You need to find him CeCe. As soon as you have finished reading this letter I need to go to "Storybrooke" right away. When you arrive you will seek out Robert Gold. I hope you find him and all is well, I wish I could be here with you right now but I'm not. I love you Cecelia forever and always – Mom_

I reread the letter again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Did she really say my father was alive and that I needed to find him? If that's what my mother wanted then that's what I'm going to do. After all if I do find him he'll be the only family I have left. I looked towards Gunther.

"CeCe what does the letter say?"

"Gunther we are going to Storybrooke Maine to look for my father"

"Your father he's alive?"

"Yes according to his letter he is, and we need to get on a plane to Maine as soon as possible"

"Okay then lets get packing, if we hurry we can leave this afternoon and arrive tonight"

I turned towards Officer Hogan and Mr. Radcliff.

"Thanks for the help I really appreciated it"

"Your welcome, they both said

Gunther and me then walked hand in hand out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Maine, Nightfall

Mr. Gold's Pov:

The ride back to the sheriff's station was agonizing. Emma had arrested me for trying to get my own property back. I had to admit I was a bit extreme with him. That man had no recondition of what he did. He was no longer Maurice; he was just plain old Moe French. Moe didn't disserve that treatment but Maurice sure did, after what he did to Belle. Belle my sweet, Belle.

When we finally arrived back the station. Sheriff Swan had pushed me into the cell and locked me in.

"Is this really necessary dearie" I asked Emma as she placed the keys in her pocket.

"Mr. Gold you could have killed him, you nearly beat him to death"

"He stole from me I was just teaching him what happens to thieves," I said standing near the door to my cell.

"Like I said before, that reaction was more then stealing a few trinkets. Moe did something else that made you react that way he did, and if you won't tell me then I'll find out for myself. Your not the only one who has eyes in ears in this town" replied Emma

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"Try me"  
Before I could say anything, I herd a ringing sound, must be her phone

Emma rushed to the office to pick up the phone. I walked over to the bed, leaned my cane against the wall and sat down. Emma returned minuets later.

"That was Mary Margaret she just arrived home and was wondering where I was"

"Oh is that all"

"Yeah, so I'm going to go home now, I'll be back in the morning bright and early, and you better be here. If you try to escape, you're going to be in even more trouble

"I wouldn't dream of it dearie" I replied with a smile

Emma sighed and walked to her Office. I watched the light flicker off and she walked out and looked at me with a glare before going out the door and locking it.

Did she really think I was going to escape? I didn't want any more problems than the ones I already had. I laid my head down on the bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Chicago (earlier that same day, after noon)

Gunther's Pov:

CeCe and me were at the airport, waiting for our plane to arrive. I couldn't believe her mom and her brother were dead, and now she has to find her Father. I wondered what he'd be like. Would he welcome, CeCe? Or reject her. I didn't want CeCe getting hurt but I wanted her to find her father. They both disserve to find one another. CeCe sat in the waiting area next to me starring at her phone. It was picture of her Mom and her brother that had her eyes glued to the screen.

"CeCe, darling are you okay?" I asked nudging her shoulder.

CeCe looked up from her phone and turned to face me.

"I'm fine Gunther, it's just been a hard day. First my Mom and brother die, then I have to go find my father. It's just been very stressful day, and of all the days this happened on Valentines Day". CeCe sighed.

"CeCe I understand how you're feeling, but shouldn't you try to put on a smile. I mean your mother wouldn't want you to meet your father when your sad, would she?" I asked her. CeCe leaned in closer on my body.

"You're right Gunther, I'm excited to go meet my father. I wonder what he'll be like, don't you?" she asked

"Of course I'm just as curious as you"

Just then our flight was announced.

"We are now beginning boarding for the flight to Maine" said the Lady at the desk next to the plane.

"We should get going" I said

"Yep, we should"

We grabbed our backpacks and walked towards the flight.

XXXXXXXXX

CeCe's Pov:

Me and Gunther arrived in Maine at around 8:30 pm. Me and Gunther collected our bags and went to wait for a taxi. I had printed directions off just in case. You never know now a days. When we finally got a taxi it was about 9:15. The cab driver put our bags in the trunk and opened the door for us.

"Where are you to love birds headed" asked the cab driver

"Storybrooke" I replied

"Storybrooke, huh I don't believe I know of that place" he said

"Oh, it's okay I have directions"

I fished around in my purse and pulled them out then handed them to the driver. He looked them over a few moments.

"Okay I know where to go now it's about an hour drive"

"Okay" I said

Me and Gunther then relaxed for the long ride ahead

XXXXXXXXXX

Gunther and I got to Storybrooke around 10:30. I was exhausted and starving. Gunther felt the same way. We had paid the cab driver over a $100 in cab fare which I thought was over priced. We wondered into town. It was very small and quaint. There was a clock tower in the main square and small shops lining the streets, it was a cute little town.

"Gunther, where are we going to sleep tonight?" I asked

"I have no idea CeCe it's a little late to find your dad, maybe there's a motel nearby" suggested Gunther

"Okay lets just walk until we see something"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As me and Gunther rounded the corner, I saw a yellow bug turn and go down the street. I caught a glimpse of the man in the back seat, our eyes connected for a brief moment then he turned away. It was creepy

"Gunther did you see that?" I asked

"See what CeCe?"

"That yellow Bug, turned the corner and the guy in the back looked at me it was really creepy. Our eyes connected for a moment".

"CeCe, you must be more tired then you thought, lets keep walking"

XXXXXXXXX

Not long after I saw the car, me and Gunther saw too women walk out of a bar. One had black hair pixe cut, with a blue dress, and the other girl had long brown hair with bright red streaks in it, and a bright red dress. They were talking and laughing. Then the girl with the pixe cut walked the other way well the women in the red walked towards us.

As she around the corner I approached her

"Excuse me miss?"

She turned to see me and Gunther and looked at us like we were crazy, maybe she was drunk.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes, my Name is Cecelia, and this is my boyfriend Gunther. We just came into town not too long ago and wondering if you knew of the closest motel".

She smiled.

" Hi I'm Ruby. The closest Inn, is Granny's and I happen to be on my way there right now, as the owner Granny is my Granny"

"Okay sure" I said

XXXXXXXXXX

Me and Gunther walked beside Ruby towards Granny's

"So what brings you two to Storybrooke?" asked Ruby

"I'm here to find my father. Earlier today my mother and brother were killed by a fruit truck colliding with my mothers van. So I had to go to the police station and I was given a letter, telling me to come here to look for my father" Ruby remained silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, what a terrible thing to happen, especially on Valentines Day"

"Yeah, I know the days been rough, but tomorrow will be better once I find my father".

"If you don't mind me asking what your fathers name"

"Robert Gold" I replied. Ruby face turned white as ghost.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"You said his last name was Gold right" asked Ruby slowly

"Yes Robert Gold"

"I know your Father" Ruby told me. My eyes gleamed bright

"Really?. What's he like?"

"Lets just say your father isn't the most friendly man in Storybrooke"

"Well what's his job?, what does he do for a living?"

"Ask the towns people in the morning they will tell you all about Mr. Gold"

The rest of the walk was silent

XXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at Granny's and an old women stood behind a counter when we walked in.

"Ruby, you're late again. Your curfew was half an hour ago" said the old women angrily and annoyed.

"Sorry Granny, I was picked up a few people on the way home looking for a place to stay and we got to talking" Granny's frown was replaced with a smile and she turned to me and Gunther.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, I'm Granny"

"I'm CeCe and this is Gunther" I told the elderly women as we approached the desk.

"Nice to meet, you. How long will you be staying with us"

"We actually don't know you see I'm here in town looking for my father, so when I find him we will probably go stay with him" I told Granny

"Whose your Father?" asked Granny

Before I could say anything Ruby was whispering in Granny's ear and her face went white.

"I plan on finding him tomorrow, so think we will just spend the night"

"Okay" said Granny writing down in a book. Just then my stomach growled, man was I hungry.

"You hungry dear?" she asked

"A little" I said. Granny turned to Ruby.

"Make two burger platters and pour two glasses of milk and bring it up to their room"

Ruby left the room and went into the restaurant

"Thank you so much" I said

"Thank you" said Gunther

"My Pleasure and Welcome to Storybrooke"

She handed me a key with a tower on it, a girls face in the window, hair hanging out of the tower and piling on the grass. Wow interesting key.

XXXXXX

Me and Gunther laid on our beds exhausted and full. The burgers Ruby brought us were delicious and that milk was so good, it really hit the spot.

I had my head nestled in Gunther's chest.

"Gunther I hope I find him tomorrow. I'm just nervous because Ruby and her Granny had the same reaction when I told Ruby who my Father was. Ruby also said my father isn't very friendly. What if he's a bad person, what if doesn't want me?"

Gunther pulled my chin up so he could stare into my eyes.

"CeCe, you're father is crazy and undeserving of you if he doesn't want you. Lets see what tomorrow brings. We will start the day early with breakfast then we can start looking. Sound good?"

"Sounds, great"

I pulled Gunther in for a passionate kiss. Wondering in the back of my head what tomorrow would be like.

**So what did you think. Did you like it. do you think Gold will accept CeCe into his life. Will CeCe like the man her Father is. Please read and review to find out. I really want to know your thoughts** **LUV YAH EMMA**


End file.
